


If We Sit Forever and the Fish Don’t Bite

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cameron sit and talk outside Jack's cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Sit Forever and the Fish Don’t Bite

**Author's Note:**

> For medie’s drabble-a-thon. Prompt: Sam/Cam, Jack’s cabin

“What are you doing out here?”

He’s so intent on the moonlight patterns across the lake that he doesn’t hear her coming up behind him, and he turns with a start. Immediately, he wishes that he hadn’t, because the moon shining down on Sam backlights her to brilliant effect, making him literally bite his lip to keep back the words, “My God, you are beautiful.”

Instead, he shrugs and turns back, kicking his feet in the water. “Just thinking.”

He knows that won’t satisfy her, isn’t surprised when he hears the wood of the pier creaking under her feet, when she sits down beside him, dangling her feet in the water too. “Nice night for it,” she says, but he hears the worry underneath the words. “Thinking about anything in particular?”

Cam considers his options for a moment, then realises that there really is only one. No matter how unpalatable the truth might be, he and Sam have never had anything less between them. “Just wondering,” he says carefully, “If I’m here as someone’s substitute.”

Sam’s eyes narrow sharply. “Substitute?” she asks, in a voice to match. “What do you mean?”

Cam tilts his head. “Jack’s cabin… Jack’s bed… Jack’s girl…”

He speaks slowly, as if each word could set off an explosion, which isn’t far from the truth. Because when Sam’s hand connects to his cheek with a sound that’s loud enough to disturb the crickets singing in the reeds, Cam’s vision swims, and when he can see again, Sam is glaring at him murderously. “Go to hell,” she tells him, but she doesn’t stand up, doesn’t walk away from him.

“I’ve heard the rumours about you and him,” he tells her, and he’s surprised by how calm his voice is. “Seen you together… the way you look at one another… and now here we are… here. I just…”

“You just thought that because Jack wasn’t here, I’d grab the next warm body?”

“No… it’s just… I wasn’t expecting…”

“And you think I was? You think I planned this, so I could, what, take advantage of you?” Sam is more scathing than he’s ever heard her, and Cam can’t blame her. After all, until this morning, all of SG1 were here, until word came that Bra’tac needed Teal’c on Dakara, and there had been some discovery made on P3X-something-or-other that Daniel simply had to see. Which had left him and Sam staring at one another, and he’d shrugged his shoulders and said, “More fish for us,” which made Sam smile and shake her head.

But they hadn’t gone fishing.

Instead, they’d gone to the nearest town, had dinner, brought back a couple of bottles of Merlot with them.

Somewhere between the first and second bottle, they’d ended up sitting very close to one another, laughing at memories dimmed by time, brightened by wine.

Somewhere in the middle of the second bottle, they’d made their way to the bedroom, and there hadn’t been any laughing, or much talking.

He’d finished the second bottle sitting out on the dock, wondering what the hell they’d just done, and what would happen when she woke up.

“How long have you known me?”

Her question pulls him back to reality. “Since basic.”

“You think I’d risk that… risk us… to make you a replacement for Jack?” Cam’s hands are clenched around the edges of the dock; Sam’s hand closes over one. “Cam… I did have feelings for Jack…a long time ago…and I got over him. You’re not a substitute… you never were.”

He wants to believe her more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. Sitting here, looking into her eyes, her hand on his, he can almost do it.

First, he has to know one thing. “Where do we go from here?”

The question hangs in the air for a long moment, then Sam smiles. “Well, I don’t know about you… but I’m going back indoors.” She shivers, though he knows she can’t be cold in that big old sweatshirt– he knows how well it traps the heat; after all, it’s his. She stands, and when she holds out a hand to him, the sleeve falls down, leaving only the tips of her fingers are visible. “Coming?” The fingers waggle, and he can’t help the smile that comes to his own lips as he takes her hand in his.

“Hopefully,” he says, and when the words register, her eyes widen and she swats his shoulder. She laughs though, and so does he before he leans down and kisses her.

Then, hand in hand, smiling, they head back inside.

 

 


End file.
